Shuffle Challenge: Wicked Lovely
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. NiallxBananach pairing.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: Wicked Lovely --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

I'm going with a NiallxBananach pairing, of course. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- Lullacry, "Pitch Black Emotions" -

They fought, and flirted. At the same time. Aggression twined with lust in an ever-sharpening coil.

But she ran from him. Whenever their fights started to turn into something else, she denied it and turned from him.

She claimed that all she wanted was her precious war... but he knew she felt something more.

* * *

- Fear Factory, "New Breed" -

"I haven't seen Bananach around lately," Aislinn said worriedly to Keenan. "Do you think she's up to something again?"

"Well..." Keenan replied hesitantly. "There have been some rumors..."

"Oh no! What rumors?"

"... that she's pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Aislinn shrieked. She couldn't believe it! Then, after a moment, "Wait, so who's the father?"

"Niall."

[song ended before I could get the last of my thoughts out here]

* * *

- The Ting Tings, "That's Not My Name" -

"Gancanagh," she called him, knowing that addressing him as such would rub him the wrong way.

He grabbed her by throat.

"You _will_ address me as your King," he informed her, his voice a deadly hiss. "Won't you, my darling?" he continued in a lighter tone, as his hand tightened around her throat.

She wondered briefly why he was calling her by an endearment at the same time as he was strangling her... not that she objected to the violence, of course.

"Yes." She somehow managed to croak out the word through her constricted airway, and he released her. "My king..."

[partially inspired by a scene from the books, partially inspired by the song's lyrics. Again, song ended before I could write everything I was thinking]

* * *

- System of a Down, "Radio/Video" -

Heavy metal music blared from inside the club, as he pushed her up again the wall in the alley. She put up token resistance, but he knew she could have escaped if she really wanted to.

She didn't want to run, though - she wanted to fight. Or, at least, that's what she thought she wanted... until his his mouth came down over hers and she gave her herself over the passion that had been too long ignored between them.

[I couldn't think of anything until the song was already half played out.]

* * *

- Flee The Seen, "Wire Tap Out" -

_Seconds pass without a passing glance._

But they are acutely aware of each other's presence.

_Can't breathe, the oxygen will not suffice another night_.

The attraction is so strong, and they always flirt, but neither wants to be the first to give in.

_I said get out_.

[lyrics in italics]

* * *

- Good Charlotte, "The Anthem" -

Niall didn't want to be the kind of king that Irial had been - in any way, shape, or form.

Irial had hated Bananach and pushed her to the outer edges of the Dark Court, so Niall chose instead to willingly embrace War's presence...

[This song came on and I was like "OH NOES what am I going to do with THAT?" lol]

* * *

- Fall Out Boy, "Beat It" -

[yes, a cover of the Michael Jackson song]

Many of the other fey thought that the Dark King had made an odd choice in taking Bananach as his lover, but he didn't regret his decision.

And it's not there would be any messy love triangles this time, because there wasn't anyone else who would even dare to think of wanting _her_.

* * *

- Savage Garden, "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" -

Ironically, in a normal relationship, a human woman would hate him for treating her like this... but Lady War craved violence and seemed to enjoy being hit as much as she enojyed lashing out at others.

[This is a very sad song about an abusive relationship where the mom keeps going back to the dad even though he's abusive because she can't take of the kids on her own... I think it was actually about the singer's parents... so I had a hard time thinking of anything for this one]

* * *

- L'Arc~en~Ciel, "Kuchizuke" -

"My dear? Are we done?" he asked. Then, in a more playful tone, "Or shall we continue?"

He brushed her feathers away from her neck and leaned down to place a teasing kiss on the now-exposed flesh.

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with such a surprised expression that he expected her to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing.

But she didn't, and after a moment he leaned down to claim her mouth with his.

["kuchizuke" is Japanese for "kiss"]

* * *

- Static-X, "This Is Not" -

_This is not, this is not, this is not_.

They both wrote it off as nothing. As meaningless flirting, as just fights, as the nature of things...

They called it a one night stand... even when it happened more than once...

Neither of them were ready to admit that they had developed tender feelings.

And they _certainly_ didn't think the other would admit to such a thing.

_I hate this_.

-end-

**A/N: ****Vote for what other fandoms you want to see me do in the poll in my profile page!**

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
